


you're the one thing i can't get enough of

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Dancing, Detroit Evolution, Fluff, M/M, Tina and Valerie's Wedding, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: Nines and Gavin dance at Tina and Valerie's wedding !
Relationships: Tina Chen/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	you're the one thing i can't get enough of

Gavin had to walk down the aisle first because he was Tina’s one and only ‘man-of-honor’. Thankfully, the aisle wasn’t too long, just a few rows of chairs set up in Tina and Valerie’s backyard. He took his place to the right of the altar. While Valerie’s maid of honor (her sister) made her way down the aisle, Gavin sought out Nines in the crowd. It wasn’t difficult; Nines was sitting in the second row, behind Tina and Valerie’s families. Gavin blew him a kiss, only slightly ironically. Nines rolled his eyes and smiled. 

A hush came over the group as Tina and Valerie walked arm in arm down the aisle. The two women couldn’t stop smiling at each other. Tina wore a plain, silky white dress. Her long, dark hair was braided and swept into a bun. Valerie wore a dress as well, made of flowing lace. Her hair was loose and curly. They both held bouquets of violets.

The ceremony was short and sweet. As the wedding officiant gave a little speech about unconditional love, Gavin couldn’t stop looking at Nines. His white suit jacket was stark against his black button up. Gavin saw Nines blink back tears as Tina and Valerie said their vows. Gavin had to wipe his own eyes a few times as well. Everyone cheered when Tina and Valerie kissed.

The reception would be held in the backyard as well. They moved the chairs to surround the round tables off to the side. Longer tables were brought out for the catering as well as the DJ and the bartender.

For show, Tina and Valerie walked around the side of the house just to turn around and make an entrance onto the now available dance floor. “And now presenting, Mrs. And Mrs. Morales-Chen!” the DJ announced. A slow, romantic song began to play. Tina and Valerie danced for a minute or so before the DJ invited everyone else to join them.

Gavin and Nines stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching the happy couple. Tina and Valerie were staring at each other like they were the only two people in the world. Gavin nudged Nines. “We should dance.”

Nines LED flickered yellow. “Oh,” he said.

Gavin noticed Nines’ hesitation. “You don’t want to?”

“I do,” Nines said. “But I’ve never danced before.”

“Oh my God,” Gavin groaned. “How am I _just_ realizing you never had to go to fucking high school.”

Nines laughed. “I assumed you knew that, considering the ‘Happy 2nd Birthday’ card you gave me last year.” 

“Pfft, details,” Gavin said, waving his hand. “You’ll never know the pain of the high school dance.”

“You had…dates to dance with in high school?” Nines asked, voice too casual.

Gavin knocked Nines’ shoulder, slightly pleased Nines was jealous of Gavin when he was as shitty teenager. “Not like that,” Gavin assured Nines. “Tina and I always went together as friends.”

That seemed to please Nines. He nodded towards Tina on the dance floor. “Tina doesn’t seem like such a bad partner,” he commented.

Gavin snorted. “She is when she’s wearing six-inch heels for the first time.”

Nines winced in sympathy. Gavin tugged on Nines’ hand. “Let’s dance. I’ll teach you.”

“I’ll try not to step on your feet,” Nines said, following Gavin out on to the dance floor.

Gavin guided Nines’ hands to rest on his shoulders, then put his own hands on Nines’ waist. Nines felt stiff beneath his fingers. “Are you googling ‘how to dance’ right now?” Gavin asked.

“Just a little,” Nines admitted.

Gavin laughed and kissed Nines, closing the small distance between them. With their arms wrapped around each other, Nines seemed to loosen up. They moved around the dance floor for a while, before settling in one spot.

“This isn’t really dancing,” Nines whispered after a while. “It’s more like swaying.”

Gavin lifted his head from where it was resting on Nines’ shoulder. “Wanna do the ‘Dirty Dancing’ lift with me?”

Nines pretended to think. “Let’s do it later. In general, the more intoxicated people are, the more pleased they are at spectacles.”

They both laughed. Nines reached up and cupped Gavin’s face, leaning down to kiss him. Gavin stared at Nines when he pulled away.

“What are you thinking?” Nines asked.

Gavin shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, smiling. “I just love you.” 

Nines smiled back. “I love you, too.”

Gavin hid his face in Nines’ chest. Really what he’d been thinking was _maybe_ it wouldn’t be long until he and Nines were dancing like this at their own wedding.....

**Author's Note:**

> this is day 8! chronologically imagine this came before my propsal fic in this series haha. hope you enjoyed:)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
